Double Royalty book 1: Fanged
by LoliBat
Summary: AU A mask-- used correctly in real life creates an alternate reality. Behind Uzumaki Naruto's mask lie an adventure waiting to unfold. Vampire Naruto, no pairings, rated T for safety. Hiatus, to be rewritten
1. Prologue

Double Royalty 1: Vampyre

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Since I'm lazy, I won't bother typing this again; I don't and will never own Naruto, which belongs to Kishimoto. This goes for **all **of the chapters for this story.

Summary: Vampsuper naruto! What if Naruto found out about the Kyuubi as young as he can remember? And how will things turn out if he is a vampire? Will he turn others? How strong IS he?

* * *

Late at night, residents in a village deeply surrounded by forest were snoozing away the night. All, except one, which happens to be one blonde-haired blue-eyed Uzumaki Naruto, who also holds the Kyuubi and is one of the last vampires to walk the Elemental Countries. Said blonde was sitting on top of the roof of the Namikaze Mansion, which is disguised as a rundown apartment complex.

Staring up at the round full moon, he began to 'talk' to his teacher inside his mind.

"_Ne, Kyuu-sensei, should I increase my weights? I still have that one-must-not-be-faster-than-emo bluff to keep up. Otherwise the emo will come chasing after me."_

"_**True. You're getting too comfortable with the current weights."**_

"_How about 5 more pounds on each limb and on the back?"_

"_**Good, that brings you a total to 100 on each limb and 120 on the back. Not bad for an 11 year old brat."**_

"_Hai."_

"_**Get some rest, brat. You have your 'test' tomorrow. You seriously need to pass. I'm craving for some worthy blood.'**_

"_Ha. What a joke! I could've passed that test blind-folded and with chakra restraints!"_

"_**Don't get cocky, bratty student of mine. When you get assigned with your jounin sensei I'll still have to put chakra restraints on you."**_

"_Fine. But I get to control how much is restrained."_

"_**Whatever. 'Night brat."**_

"_Night sensei."_

Coming out of his meditative posture, Naruto climbed back through the attic and through a maze of hallways, stairs, and creepy portraits to reach one of the master bedrooms. Climbing into bed, he set his alarm clock and slowly drifted to sleep, with the droning of Kyuubi's snores.

* * *

Preview:

"_Haruno Sakura…Here. Yamanaka Ino….Here. Uchiha Sasuke….Hn."_

'_Doesn't he mean OCD banshee, dumb blonde, and emo jackass?'_

* * *

_After pushing past the two banshees at the doorway, Naruto walks into the classroom and collided with…. Who was in a glaring contest with emo-boy, standing up, their faces almost touching. (not romance!)_

* * *

_Team seven…. Uchiha Sasuke…Haruno Sakura –Naruto covers his ears- and Uzumaki Naruto. Seeing this team arrangement, Naruto narrowed his eyes._

* * *

"_SHI-NE!!"_

* * *

Mandy: just a short intro to the story. More on vampire abilities and stuff later. A few important points:

No pairings for the story unless it is highly requested; I don't want to put off one reader to satisfy other readers; besides, I don't have any experience with romance what so ever. (neither does fighting, but I'll give that one a shot later)

I'll update when I choose to; end of exams are drawing near, so I might not get to update a lot, or when I get writers block.

Reviews: feel free to review on the story, constructive criticism is accepted, flames are okay, because…

Flames is jealousy. Jealousy is good story, so flames is good story!

R &R


	2. Secrets revealed

Double Royalty book one: Vampyre

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Mandy: Hello, thanks for all the reviewers and others who read the story!

* * *

_Previously…_

_Coming out of his meditative posture, Naruto climbed back down the attic and through a maze of hallways, stairs, and creepy portraits to reach one of the master bedrooms. Crawling into bed, he set his alarm clock and slowly drifted to sleep, with the sound of Kyuubi's snores._

* * *

BLEP BLEP BLEEEEP!!

Naruto groaned as he smashed his alarm clock with his fist. Subconsciously, he was using his vampire strength, which was miles ahead of human strength. The poor alarm clock would have broken by now if not for the seal that Naruto put on it. He found this useful seal while browsing through the vast Namikaze library, in search of something that could counteract part of the Shiki Fujin, so that 'Kyuu-sensei' can come out and stretch his legs once in a while.

**"Rise and shine, kit!" **

"Five more minutes…"

**"You have school to go to."**

…… zZzZ

Temper rising, Kyuubi decided to just let the brat sleep in and be late. It was his own fault in the beginning that he stayed up till past midnight… right?

Waking up about half an hour later, Naruto yawned and cursed the bright sun for waking him up. Wait. BRIGHT SUN??

'Oh crap crap crap!!' I'm going to be late!'

Throwing his blankets of him, he dispelled his weights and quickly switched out of his clothes while trying to brush his teeth at the same time, which ended in him choking on the toothpaste.

Inside his cage, Kyuubi was rolling around laughing at the kit's misfortunes. He had 'conveniently forgot' to tell him that he could always use his vampire speed as well.

'Sensei!! Why didn't you tell me that it was already 8:30?! You know school begins at 8:45!!'

**"I did try to wake you up, kit, but you decided to not listen to my advice and slept in. Oh, and I expect you to double your morning training tomorrow for missing today's."**

Naruto just groaned and grabbed the toast from the toaster.

* * *

"Demon"

"Kyuubi Brat"

"Scum"

'Kyuu-sensei, can I at least bare my fangs at them?'

**"No kit, because that would give them a reason for attacking."**

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists as he ran towards the Academy at an alarming rate. Those damn villagers! I'll come back one day and show them who the REAL scum is! With renewed determination, Naruto sped up and became a blonde blur. Up at the Hokage's office, a portrait near the edge of the window grinned; one that is identical to Naruto's.

* * *

When he reached the classroom, he found something clogging up the door. At a closer inspection, it revealed to be one Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. After pushing past the two banshee-like humans with force, he accidentally collided with Choji, who was having a heated glaring contest at Sasuke for calling him fat. Their faces were so close together that sparks were seen leaping from one eye to the other as they continued to glare. Naruto was about to warn them, but he was too late.

SMACK! _**(NOT CHO-SASU!! Ewww no!)**_

Choji's lips met Sasuke's and both boys pulled apart half a millisecond later, gagging and turning green. The official Sasuke Fanclub, however, was sending off waves and waves of killer intent, directed at both Naruto and Choji. (AN: Just so you know, this is just because Naruto is not the one that kisses Sauske; this is the only time any kind this kind of thing happens!)

"Naruto…"

"Choji…"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!!" At this the whole fan club started rampaging towards Naruto and Choji, who gulped and started running like a herd of fan girls were after them. Which ironically, was exactly what was happening to them.

"Alright, class! Settle…down?" The last part came out as a squeak after seeing half the desks snapped in half, while the remaining boy population was cowering under those still intact.

Naruto rubbed his cheek, which already started purpling. Kyuubi was working with all nine of his tails and claws to heal his injuries, which surprisingly, was more severe than a Chuunin attacking him.

'Man Sakura has a mean left hook… if only she would put her talent to good use instead of mooning over emo-boy!'

After cleaning up the classroom with several Kage Bushins, Iruka took the attendance.

"Right then, Haruno Sakura….Here…..Yamanaka Ino….Here….Uchiha Sasuke….Hn."

'Doesn't he mean OCD banshee, dumb blonde, and emo-boy?'

"Today is your final exam. You will have to perform Bushin, Karamini, and Henge no Jutsu. If you pass, you will become a full fledged shinobi, which has lots of responsibilities….."

After the first two sentences of Iruka's speech, Naruto drifted off due to his lack of sleep the previous night, and started snoring, which proved to be an effective method to tick Iruka off.

"Alright then, Naruto, since you are so confident, you can go first! Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!!" Iruka shouted, while throwing a chalk board eraser at his head, which was resting on his desk.

"Hai Hai…" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his sore head. Putting his hands together for the ram seal, Naruto muttered "Henge" which created an illusion to make him look like Sandaime.

"Great job, Naruto! Now perform Karamini." Iruka beamed at the 'dobe' of the class, happy that for once, he did not mess up his techniques.

One "Karamini no Jutsu" later, Naruto ended up in front of the teacher's desk, and a log where he was previously.

"Right. Now perform Bushin no Jutsu." Inside his mind, Iruka was crossing his fingers and praying to who ever it is up there that Naruto would be able to perform a bushin, which he always had trouble doing.

"Bushin no Jutsu" Three Narutos stood in place beside the original one, just staring at the blank space in front of them. Technically, Naruto performed Kage Bushin, but he ordered them to act like normal bushins.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto, you are officially a shinobi of Konoha no Gakure." Iruka then grabbed a headband off the table and handed it to Naruto, who just nodded. Back to his inner-mind, Iruka was dancing due to the joy of his favorite but yet worst student passing. In his miniature dance of joy, he failed to notice Mizuki glaring and releasing killer intent at Naruto beside him.

**"So kit, what are you going to do about your 'sensei' sending off killing intent at you?"**

'Nothing. And what's with the kit thing? I thought you were calling me brat…'

**"I was, but I decided that calling you brat was to boring, so I decided to call you by the fox term of 'kid'."**

'Okay then… weird'

The said blonde looked beside Iruka and met Mizuki's eyes squarely, daring him to attack. He shrugged off the killer intent like a person would brush off a bug on a shoulder.

Mizuki was trying his best NOT to kill that demon brat right there, but he silently reminded himself of the plan and bit his lip to refrain stabbing a kunai or two at the boy.

"Err… Iruka-sensei…?" Sakura asked, poking the teacher, who snapped out of his happy dance.

Afte coughing to clear is throat, Iruka continued down the list of shinobi-hopefuls, while Naruto walked up the stairs and sat next to Shikamaru, who was asleep.

"Haruno Sakura"…. Not wanting to watch, Naruto fell asleep on his desk, unknowingly mimicking Shikamaru, who was doing the exact same thing.

After school was released, Naruto went behind the school, away from the rest of the glaring mothers, and silently whispered "Kiton: Saigo-No Genkaku"

His hair flattened no longer in spikes; his eyes turned from cerulean blue to honey brown; his whisker marks vanished, his face lost its baby fat; he grew taller and his clothes turned from the orange jumpsuit to normal civilian t-shirt and shorts.

'Hey Kyuu-sensei, I know I've thanked you before, but thanks for teaching me that technique; it sure is useful'

**"Whatever. I'll teach you one of my other techniques tomorrow when you finish your morning training."**

Walking out from behind the school, he walked past the oblivious school children, making his way towards the supermarket, where he selected a variety of meats, fruits, and vegetables, and then paid it at the counter. Hey, a growing boy needs lots of food after all.

When he got back to the Namikaze compound, he made himself some dinner and continued to explore the Namikaze compound. It has been a while since he moved into the apartment, but he has yet completely explored the library section.

Sighing, he went down the rows and columns of books until he got to where he last stopped. Then he pulled out another book and opened it. It was titled 'Secrets', which fit the description nicely, seeing that the book was covered with black leather and the title printed with silver ink. Instead of it being pages of meaningless words, inside was a smaller, worn diary that was about the size of a hand. Beside it were a large golden key and a piece of paper.

'Interesting… this might be what I've been looking for'

Rummaging through a large number of drawers and cabinets later, he found a fairly old magnifying glass, which he used to read the text of the diary.

"The diary of…. Namikaze Minato…" he read out loud. Bingo. Exactly what he was looking for. Deciding to read it later, his eyes wandered to the piece of notebook paper beside the key. Moving the magnifying glass to the piece of paper yellowing at the edges, he began to read out loud again.

"Secrets stored behind the painting of birds in biggest master bedroom. Hiraishin and Rasengan"

After reading that piece of paper, Naruto remembered a majestic painting of birds of every kind soaring towards the sky the first time he explored the mansion. Deciding that this shouldn't wait, he got up, took his finds with him, and set out towards the painting.

When he got there, it took his vampire strength and him weightless to take down the painting of birds, which revealed golden vault behind it. With hands shaking from excitement, he took the key and plunged it into the key hole and turned. The vault door then swung open to reveal four scrolls and numerous bags of jewels, documents, and money. Naruto took out the four scrolls and documents, and put the rest back in, where it would be safe.

Examining the scroll, he found nothing on the surface but a black dot. Stumped, he decided to ask his sensei for advice.

'Hey Kyuu-sensei, how do I open these scrolls?'

After seeing the scrolls through Naruto's eyes, Kyuubi chuckled, which sent echos down the sewer walls.

**"Kit, how did you not see that it was a blood seal?"**

Naruto blinked once before smacking himself on the head. It seems that while he learned new stuff, he seemed to have forgotten the more simple stuff.

Scratching the skin of his palm with his fangs, the blonde let a drop of blood fall on each of the dots on the scroll. Then he mentally called on his healing abilities to heal the wound without a scar. Looking down on the scrolls, he noticed that they clicked open, each having a different title. Picking up the first one, he read over it.

"The Will of Namikaze Minato

"I, Namikaze Minato, sound in both body and mind, leave all my money, properties, scrolls, documents, and techniques to my first and only son, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hey Naruto,

In case Sarutobi or the current kage hasn't told you yet, I am your father, and I changed your surname so that you won't have assassins after you. Put my two most prized techniques to good use, my son! Behind my self portrait in this room is a vault that holds my Hiraishin kunais. Be careful with them.

I hope you live a good life, son. I am sorry that I have to seal the Kyuubi within you, but I know you're the only one up for the job. Besides the burden of Kyuubi, I am also one of the last vampires, seeing that the Namikaze clan only had three survivors from the ambush massacres we had back then. Among them is my baby cousin Nagato, who got kidnapped by an Ame nin in while I was battling a squad of Ame ANBU. If you meet him, tell him that you are my son if he hasn't figured it out yet. The one rule that all Namikazes must follow is this: Do not kill each other. We are few in numbers, so don't make it go down more. Another fact on the Namikaze clan is that we are considered royalty among vampires, which is another reason why I changed your name. When you are old though and strong enough, take the throne of the vampire nation and build it back up to their former glory.

My vampire ability was to change my appearance, which was helpful to hide my fangs. I think Nagato's ability is a doujutsu called the Rinnegan, which an old shinobi clan had, but it died off. Some relative or out cast must have married into the clan. If you don't know what your ability is, it should develop at the age of ten. The Kyuubi's presence might block them off, though, so meditate and ask it to unlock it. The Shiki Fuin is designed so that you command the Kyuubi, not the other way around.

Also, if Konoha disrespected my last wish to treat you well, feel free to come back and demolish the place. It's time the council knows who they were dealing with when they chose to disrespect it.

Last thing; no matter what path or what you choose to do with your life, your mother and I will always be proud of you.

Farewell, my son

Namikaze Minato

After finishing his will, Naruto let a single tear slide down from his face, thinking 'I will, dad, one day I will demolish this hell hole.' Continuing to the next scroll, he noticed that this was the will of his mother.

"The will of Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina"

"I, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, sound in both body and mind, hereby leave all my belongings, including money, property, scrolls, weapons, and techniques to my first and only son, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hello, Naruto,

I know I don't have much time left, and I know I won't make it through the birth. I hope you live a good life, and kick lots of ass! Like your father said, I am sorry I could not do anything to help you through your life.

I do want to tell you that I specialized in water and fire techniques, which I combined to make steam techniques. Those that don't have the affinities can't use the techniques, so it's completely Uchiha-proof. Also, I was a top ANBU captain and the youngest female captain, at the age of fifteen. The scrolls should be inside one of those bags if you dig for it.

I am also a vampire; I was adopted into the Namikaze clan before the massacre, because my clan all died out except for me. The only people who survived the massacre were me, Minato, and Nagato.

Live your life to the fullest!

Your mother,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

**"This sure is interesting. Give me a few hours and I'll see if I can find your ability and unlock it." **Kyuubi told Naruto, just to give him some time to be alone.

Naruto reread the will another time, and decided on a change of plans on what to do. He'll rebuild the vampire nation first, and then demolish Konoha. Hmm… who to change… As vampire royalty, he can 'turn' other people into vampires, a very effective way to rebuild the nation. Deciding to think on that later, he created three Kage Bushins; one to get the Hiraishin kunais, one to read the scroll on Rasengan, and the last one to read the scroll on Hiraishin.

Stretching his sore legs out, he decided that it was some time to do some evening training, and made his way to the Namikaze practice courts.

* * *

Arriving at the courts a few minutes later, Naruto began on his stretches to warm up his muscles. Then he began his normal training, which consisted of 50 push ups, 30 sit ups, 10 laps around the courts, then go over every nin, gen, and tai jutsu he knew, so he can fix his mistakes and become more comfortable with the techniques. After that, he would learn some jutsus from the Kyuubi, who knew quite a lot, seeing that he has been around for quite a long while.

About mid-way through his Steel Dragon taijutsu style, Kyuubi interrupted, which caused him to stumble and lose his balance.

**"Hey kit, I found your ability. It's to sense auras and feelings."**

'Really? How is that useful in battle?'

**"Well, you can track your opponent through this ability, and henges don't work, because a person's aura doesn't change. I'll unlock it in 3….2….1….NOW!"**

As soon as Kyuubi shouted the last word, Naruto's vision changed, and he could see dim glows around everything, including himself. Most were black, though, which he guessed symbolizes for death or non-living.

'Thanks!'

**"Hey kit, let's stop there for now. I'll teach you some more techniques. Watch carefully; this one is called Kiton: Akahoshi Engetsu. The seals are Dragon, Ram, Rabbit, Horse, Air, Dragon, Monkey, Fire, Snake, Rat, Snake, and Horse. Just a piece of advice; think of whom or what you're trying to hit with that technique. It has a lock-on ability."**

Following the seals, Naruto called out the technique name and thought of the practice dummy in front of him. Immediately, numerous balls of red chakra appeared, then split off in different directions, just to hit the dummy at the same time, making it explode.

'Sweet! Hey Kyuu-sensei, am I going to get a sword anytime soon?'

**"Hmm…. I could make one for you out of my demonic chakra… It should be ready at the end of the week. Until then, try not to bother me, 'cause I'll be working for pretty much non-stop."**

'Thanks sensei'

**"Yeah whatever. Just get some sleep, kit."**

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn to go through his morning training, which was the same as the evening, except that he has to double everything due to yesterday's sleep-in.

After training, a panting Naruto stumbled into the shower, and came back out feeling half way alive again. Dressed in his normal black t-shirt and shinobi pants, he decided not to wear that jumpsuit anymore, and grabbed a forest green jacket instead. Grabbing his headband beside his cabinet, he tied it around his head. Walking downstairs, he stretched and began to make some omelet for himself, before heading out to school to meet his team.

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning up, the blonde walked outside the door, to be surprised at the amount of different auras. Most were a harmless white until the person saw him. Then it would turn to a blood red, which he assumes indicated anger.

Sitting in his normal spot, he was about to sleep, but then Iruka arrived early and gave a grand lecture to everyone who either paid attention to it, or let their minds drift off to dream land. The last announcement was the only one that caught his attention.

"Mizuki-sensei was caught trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll by a squad of patrolling ANBU. He was killed on sight."

Hearing his classmates' gasps of horror or surprise, Naruto thought 'this is shinobi life. Either get used to it, or shut up and quit.'

Clearing his throat, Iruka began reading out the names for the teams.

"Team seven… Uchiha Sasuke…Haruno Sakura (at this point, Naruto covered his ear to narrowly avoid the banshee squeal.)…and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said, with what seemed like sympathy in his voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This might prove to be a set back to his plans, but maybe he could work around it, and improve the two currently useless genins. Next, he turned his attention to his new sensei; Hatake Kakashi. Age 35. Past ANBU captain, known as a prodigy. Genin team: Inuzuka Rin, Uchiha Obito, and the sensei being Namikaze Minato. No doubt resigned out of ANBU because of Sasuke. The last thing that he remembered about him, he thought with a sigh. Notoriously known for being late.

'I wonder if he would change his opinion after he realizes that I'm his sensei's son. Either that, or I tell him. Both ways, I must have a camera by me at all times from now on.' Naruto vowed silently.

Sitting down near his team, he began to review the vampire information that he had so far and wondering what he would find out in his dad's library and diary. While reviewing the list of vampire 'symptoms' a thought suddenly occurred to him.

_'Hey Kyuu-sensei, is Sasuke part vampire?'_

**"Hmm… he might be, or though this thought never crossed my mind… Dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes… I think one of his descendents is. Probably from one of the lesser clans in the past."**

_'Interesting….'_

**"Now go away. I have a sword to make"** and promptly cut the telepathic link.

Seeing that he had nothing to do, Naruto waited for his sensei to come.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

Naruto was fuming by now, as would anyone who was bored with nothing to do for three straight hours. On the other hand, Sasuke was even angrier than Naruto, seeing that he was just as bored as the said blonde, and with his number one fangirl annoying him. For three full hours.

The three of them looked their new sensei when he walked in the door as if he was just on time.

Sasuke, having ran out of patience before he even began to wait, rushed at him with a kunai. "SHI-NE!!"

Kakashi mentally sweat dropped and stopped his charging student by grabbing his wrist. He felt sorry for the poor boy with fan girls on his trail, which is why he cut the 'waiting time' from five hours to three. Now that he met one member, his eyes wandered over to the remaining two.

Sakura's impression was that she was a fan girl, and useless. However, like Rin, maybe she could snap out of it, this time without having the third member dying.

Naruto's impression caught him by surprise. It was like seeing a ghost. He expected him to be hyperactive and attention seeking, not quiet and observant. Without the whisker marks, he would be just like sensei.

'So fate gave me a chance to change things, huh?' and this time, he vowed that he would not fail his team like he did last time.

"My first impression of you guys…. I don't like you. " Hey, there was no reason that they needed to know about his past.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto got up, put his hands in his pockets, and calmly walked out the classroom and up the stairs, not waiting for the emo-boy and the fan girl.

* * *

"Right, let's start with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream. I'll start first. My name is Hatake Kakshi. I like to read, I dislike people who try to stop me from reading, and I don't have a dream. You're up next, emo."

Naruto snorted when he referred to his 'reading', and mouthed to Sakura 'you don't want to know' when she wanted to ask.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes, including my fangirls, and I have little likes. My…ambition is to kill a certain man."

Curious, he used Naruto used his new found aura ability to sense the emotions around Sasuke. What he saw gave him more answers than questions. The emo's main color was blue, signally sadness, then purple for loneliness, and lastly red for anger.

Shifting his eyes to Sakura, he saw turquoise for her lack of self esteem, gold for determination, and a slight bit of light pink for her crush on Sasuke.

Then he looked at his sensei's aura, which revealed to be mainly blue and dark violet for guilt. There was also some gold mixed in it.

'interesting….' He thought. He was interrupted when he saw Sakura's hand waving in front of his face.

"Yo. Nice for you to join us again. Kinda spaced out there."

"Err… Sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my one best friend, my deceased parents, learning new techniques, and ramen, which is also my favorite food. My dislikes are people who judge me by my… burden, not my self, which happens to be the majority of the village. That and loneliness, which hurts. My goal is to find people who acknowledge me for who I truly am, complete my father's goal, and to help others who are similar to me."

Team Seven had a variety of thoughts going through their heads at this moment.

Sakura was thinking hard on the burden and what it was.

Sasuke was surprised, sad, and glad at the same time. Surprised, because he knows what it's like to be alone and for people to judge you by what you look like or titles, not yourself. Sad, because someone had to suffer the same fate. Glad, because now he knows someone that is similar to him.

Kakashi was shocked to the core. Looks of Minato-sensei + 'father' NARUTO IS SENSEI'S SON!! Just to be sure, he would ask him after the bell test tomorrow.

Watching his team mates space out like he did, he blinked a few times from their auras flaring. The blinking thing seems to have worked, because Kakashi coughed and snapped out of it.

"Meet me tomorrow on training ground 9 eight o'clock sharp. We are having survival training test, so don't eat anything or you'll throw up. Ja ne!"

Then he jumped off the roof and disappeared.

Sakura and Sasuke began walking away, but Naruto called out "Sakura, Sasuke! Sensei is bound to arrive late, so be at least one or two hours late."

When the two turned around and looked at him with eyebrows raised, he said "Judging from the lateness today, I doubt that he would be any earlier. Look in these books page 49." And tossed them two identical books.

Bingo Book of Konoha no Gakure

Flipping to page 49, Sakura read out:

"Hatake Kakshi

'Sharingan no Kakashi

Age: 35

Village: Konoha no Gakure

Rank: A, high Jounin

Specialties:

Sharingan

Lighting: Raikiri

Other note: copied over a thousand techniques. Past ANBU captain. Notoriously known for being at least three or more hours late."

After reading the last line, Sakura sweat dropped severely, while Sasuke also sweat dropped.

By the time they looked up from the bingo book, Naruto was already gone, leaving only a leaf in its place.

* * *

_Preview:_

_**"Kit, your new sword is done… What will you name it?"**_

_I dub thee…._

_nice sword…know how to use it?_

_The beast reared up on its hind legs, and its eyes seem to burn with the fires from hell itself._

_Sakura, face it, you.are.weak! Open your damn eyes! As much as I hate fangirls, I'm not heartless enough to wish my own __my own teammate__ die in front of me!_

_You want to know, Sasuke? I'll tell you one day… but not now…_

* * *

Japanese/English translation

Minatoport

Namikaze wave wind

Ame rain

Kiton: Saigo-No Genkaku Demonic style: Ultimate Illusion

Kiton: Akahoshi Engetsu Demonic Style: Red Star Crescent

* * *

Mandy: Hello! Maybe I should have made Sakura and Sasuke meaner, but they have a bigger role in this later, so I can't have them be too mean. Thanks for all those who reviewed/alerted/fav./read the story for all your support!

R&R


	3. bell test and ice cold eyes

Double Royalty Book 1: Vampyre

Chapter Two: Bell test and ice cold eyes

* * *

Key:

"hi" normal speech

'hi' normal thought

"**hi" demonic speech**

'**hi' demonic thought**

'**hi' inner Sakura speech**

* * *

_Previously…_

_After reading that last line, Sakura sweat dropped severely, while Sasuke also sweat dropped. By the time they looked up from the bingo book, Naruto was already gone, with only a leaf in his place. _

* * *

Konoha's resident spiky blonde stirred in his sleep and groaned for several minutes before he cracked open a sleepy eye on a disgustingly early morning. With some effort and a sigh or two, he got up and out of his bed to begin his morning with a steaming bowl of miso ramen.

After his breakfast, Naruto walked to the Namikaze training grounds and began his stretches and normal routine. His concentration broke, as usual, when his sensei started mind-talking to him.

"**Hey kit, I'm going to start working on your sword. I'll be gone for about a week or two, but you'll get your sword once I'm done with it. I'll be going to the shinobi villages to make copies of their forbidden scrolls. So don't go and get yourself killed."**

'Hai, Kyuu-sensei.'

After having consulted his father's journal and library, Naruto managed to device a seal a while ago that would let Kyuubi out for a limited amount of time.

Several hours later, Naruto headed out towards training ground seven, and was greeted by utter silence. He didn't expect his teammates to be on time after all.

'Hm. I'm still a bit early. I might as well do some preparations.'

With ease, he jumped into the tree and made a shadow clone and gave it orders to 'behave normally'; then he sank into said tree to observe and think in silence. While he waited, Naruto meditated; that way, he keeps his mind sharp as well as refining his other senses at the same time. The blonde recognized that his team arrived after some more hours, but he decided to keep them waiting; that is, until Sakura started a screeching.

"KAKSHI-SENSEI, WHERE IS NARUTO?"

Sasuke sorely wanted to plug his ears, but as he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas don't plug their ears, so he didn't. How poor little ignorant Sasuke did knew of Itachi's experiences with fangirls…

"I'm right here, Sakura" the Naruto clone sighed. He appeared out of the tree right behind Sakura, startling her. "And before you say anything, I was in the tree over there."

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to 'ask' Naruto why he kept them waiting, Kakashi coughed, earning three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Now that all three of you are here, I can explain to you the bell test; here are two bells. Get them and you pass; if you don't, tough luck. You go back to the academy. Last thing: look underneath the underneath." Then he promptly puffed into a piece of log.

Now, luckly, both Sasuke and Sakura were smart enough to take the clue and hide, much to Kakashi's pleasure. If they hadn't, he would've just failed them right off for lack of common sense… which leaves our standing blonde.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi knew something was up; the blonde was too smart to be looking for a straight head-on fight with a jounin; or at least he hoped.

"Analyzing my environment, sensei." He replied without a care in the world.

Something struck Kakashi as odd. Without any warning, he landed a blow a chest pressure point to the clone, which did not bother to dodge. Like he expected, 'Naruto' puffed away, leaving absolutely nothing.

'Kage Bushin. I didn't expect a genin to know it; guess he was more skilled than I'd thought.'

Instantly, he sent out a chakra pulse to see where the real blonde was. The results came back; one Uchiha and one Haruno. No Namikaze.

Snug inside the tree, the real Naruto, absorbed in his meditative state, avoided the pulse with relative ease. He began to run what his human sensei said through various tests in his mind.

'Something's not right… One jounin, two bells, three new, academy genins, genin teams of four, including the sensei…. He's expecting something. His aura shows me that; aura doesn't lie… Of course! He wants us to team up! Now to find Sasuke and Sakura...' With that, he slipped out of the tree after making sure that Kakashi was nowhere near.

* * *

Tracking down Sakura's chakra was no hard work; quite the contrary, in fact.

'Oh? Genjutsu? Shame as it is to admit it, I'm going to need Sakura's help to prove to Kakashi that it's 'teamwork'.'

Naruto jumped down from the branch and aimed a fast blow at the jounin's head, which he managed to dodge at the last second.

'Ah, so that's what he's planning…'

He proceeded to dodge blow after blow of genin-style but extremely well-coordinated punches and kicks delivered from Naruto. At last, he decided to take a visit to Sasuke instead, leaving the blonde alone.

After he left, Naruto went back to Sakura and shook her away from her dream-like state with no progress what so ever. His patience wearing dangerously thin, he finally decided to use the good ol' method…

"SAKURA, WAKE THE –censored- UP!!"

Like he thought she would, Sakura woke up with a start, red in the face.

"Before you start blowing up on me, I just saved you from being knocked out 'til the end of time. I've figured out the 'underneath the underneath thing', so listen to me. Its team work. Why do you suppose they put us in groups of three? How would any genin win against a jounin in a one-on-one fight?"

'Ah, how ironic. I probably the only one who could do so and win, but then again, I'm not your normal average day genin…'

Naruto crossed his arms and observed her process through his words with relatively quick speed.

'Hmm… If she snapped out of her fan girl habits, she'll make a good teammate. Good control for medic, affinity for both earth and water, and a good brain in her head.' He thought, reading the stats using more new-found abilities that auras show, which was more than he expected out of his ability.

"Alright, let's go find Sasuke-kun." she told him. 'And hope that he listens' she mentally added, inner Sakura crossing her fingers.

Without further adieu, the two of them ran towards Sasuke's chakra signature, which was oddly buried in dirt.

* * *

Much to Naruto's pleasure, he got to 'bargain' one-sidedly with Sasuke until he agreed with their already-developing plan. After that, did they dig him out.

"Alright, so here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Nearby at the memorial stone, Kakashi waited until the genins finished planning. He knew that Naruto was up to something; the look on his face was the same as sensei's face when he played his pranks.

Right then, Sasuke came tumbling out of the bushes with Sakura hanging on to him.

"Sasuke-kun, the plan!!"

"Screw the plan! Uchihas work alone!!" With some shaking here and there, he managed to wiggle out of her hold and lunged towards Kakashi.

'Hm… if he got pass over the Uchiha-shinobi-legacy thing, he could work as an actor... But then again, I doubt that what he just said was too far off from the truth…' Naruto mused from the shadows of a tree.

'Well, looks like I spoke too soon…' Kakashi thought with a disappointed sigh as he closed his little orange book with a small snap.

Bracing himself for the incoming blow, he dodged the Uchiha's shurrikens with room to spare. The rally went on with Sasuke losing his temper at his failed attempts to land a blow.

Kakashi was so preoccupied with the fight that he never once noticed that a certain blonde with his chakra signature concealed crept up from underground and lightly cut the strings of the bells. Then Naruto slipped back into the earthen soil without either of the combatants noticing.

* * *

Sakura was a smart girl; she prided herself with that. However, she doubted that she would have figured out the test, let alone coming up with a plan for it. With a sigh, she turned her gaze back to the fight. Luckily for her, the signal came right then, with Naruto's slip back into the ground.

The girl took no time in delaying; she hurried towards the alarm clock sitting on the stump. Once she reached it, she manually made the little red thing go off.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

'Oh? The alarm clock rang a bit early.' He took his foot off Sasuke's back and began to walk towards the tree stumps, leaving Sasuke's face in the dirt.

"Well, you all failed the test. You won't go back to the academy, you should-" the maked jounin began.

"Continue being ninjas. What are you talking about, sensei? We got the bells right here." Naruto unclenched his fist, and in it, were the two silver bells. He then tossed them both to Sasuke and Sakura, who caught them with ease.

"Well, I'm impressed. You guys are the first team to ever figure out my bell test. Congratulations, you all pass. Meet me here tomorrow at six for our first mission. Oh yeah, and Naruto, stay behind."

Naruto walked over, his hands in pockets.

"Well sensei, what is it?" he said this just as a jibe, for both of them knew exactly what the real issue was; his parents.

"Your parents, do you know them?" Kakashi gave him full attention, with his book put away and single eye focused directly on Naruto.

"Yes. They're Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Now may I go?" Oddly enough, Naruto spoke of it as if it was yesterday's weather.

Kakashi nodded numbly, and Naruto left in the direction of the 'apartment complex', aka his clan home.

* * *

There was no doubt in anyone's eye that the blonde was bored, as he has been for the past few hours. At first Naruto, revisited his father's journal and read over it, at least he tried to. The normally happy blonde stopped reading once one of every three words on the page was ten syllables or above; reading that would just increase his ever-growing headache.

Then said blonde exercised and went over his evening routine multiple times until he has drop-dead tired, took a shower, an ended up back to square one; being bored.

At last, Naruto decided that he was to catch some sleep and crawled under his covers. As soon as he laid his lead on his pillow, he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_In Naruto's dream…._

'_Hm. This is weird… I hardly ever dream, let alone this…' dream Naruto thought while looking around._

_Much to his surprise when he first landed, everywhere he looked mist-covered trees covered the meadow as far as the eye can see; nearby a gently flowing stream cut through the forest. From within the heart of this dreamland, a hypnotizing voice sang soft and tenderly, with loneliness, as if calling for the blonde. _

_Even more to his surprise, his body started sprinting towards the voice in vampire speed, something that he rarely does in real life, let alone dreams._

'_Huh.. Might well follow that voice…'_

_On and on, Naruto sprinted through the undergrowth, until at last, a pearly white glow showed at the end of the forest. He rushed on with renewed speed, and stepped into a second meadow. _

_At this point in time, Naruto's vision went blank, and was thrown back into the world of reality. Little did he know that this would be just a taste of what is to come…_

_End Dream_

Naruto bolted straight up in his bed, a pile of tangled and sweat-soaked sheets lying at the foot of his bed. He read the overly abused alarm clock next to him; 3:00 AM.

'Well, no use in getting some more sleep now that I'm wide awake.' With a sigh, the confused blonde got into the shower and took a nice, long, hot shower.

After the shower, he promptly dismissed his worries and forgot about the dream.

* * *

Out in the practice yards, Naruto was ordering his army of clones to different things, when once again, the Kyuubi barged in.

"**Hey kit, the sword is done; here is how we'll get it out. Set up a chakra ward around yourself and meditate. I'll do the rest."**

Doing as he was told, Naruto set up a chakra ward, a thin, transparent jelly-like cocoon that prevents chakra from leaking in and out. Then he settled down to calm his mind and observe what happens.

As his inner self dove off to the side to observe, Naruto was glad that he's in a semi-conscious state; if he was wide awake, he could have killed himself with panic from the sword coming out of his seal.

The seal rippled, making his body itch very badly, but self-control kept him from moving an inch.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bloodless demonic sword lay on the grass. It was then that Naruto dared to come out of his meditative state and opened his bright blue eyes.

"**Well kit, now that you've got a sword, what will you call it?"**

Naruto rubbed his seal, and then took a good look at the sword, testing its weight and sharpness.

It is gorgeous; there is no doubt in that. The kantana is purple in color, both the blade and the hilt made of not steel, but an even stronger demonic mineral. The base of the hilt is a dark purple, almost black. Then the hue slowly lightens, reaching a rich violet at the base of the blade. Imbedded into the blade near the hit is a small, glowing hourglass with grains of crystal that reflected light a thousand directions. At the very point of the blade, the color faded so much that it is transparent.

"I dub thee… Yonaka." (A/N: That means midnight in Japanese, or at least one of its meanings.)

I must say, a good choice in name especially for a lady like me.

'What the? Who… that voice sounds familiar….' Then, realization struck him. "You're that voice from my dream!" However, he couldn't see anyone other than his clones.

I am your sword, Naruto, look down.

Curious, he looked down, and his entire sword glowed brightly in his hands.

"I see. Will you teach me how to wield you?"

That I will, along with Kyuubi and your other human teacher. And you can talk to me like you do to the Kyuubi.

'Human teacher? You mean Kakashi?'

"**No, not him. Don't let him or the emo know until necessary. Both of you, now that your sword is done, I'm off to collect forbidden scrolls. Yonaka, I expect Naruto in one piece when I come back."**

To Yonaka alone, he added, **"Be careful how much of the future you tell him; things like that are chancy at best."**

* * *

Even after all the commotion, Naruto was still early when he arrived at training field seven, so he took out Yonaka and began his sword training.

'Um Yonaka, how do I wield a sword?'

Beginners should start with the dance of the falling leaves; this is slow enough and builds up the muscles of your arm.

As Naruto discovered how to perform slashes, thrusts, blocks and other moves, he vaguely picked up a chakra signature near him. At an instant, he stopped and looked right, where a sickly-looking jounin is looking on in interest.

'Odd. His aura shows that he's perfectly healthy.' He mused, staring at the normal pearly glow around the jounin. 'Sickly people have a gray to black sheen depending on how sick they are. Dead people don't have sheen at all.'

"Nice sword… know how to use it?" he asked in between hacking coughs.

"Eh not really; I just got it yesterday"

"Who's your sensei?"

"Kakashi"

Now Hayate really felt bad for the boy; he knew who the kid is; anyone would. Bad enough that he has to put up with the villagers, and now this? A fangirl, an emo Uchiha, and a notoriously late pervert for a sensei…

Making a rapid decision, he offered, "Naruto, how would you like to learn kenjutsu from me?"

"Sure." 'So that is the human teacher Yonaka mentioned…'

"Good, so we'll start with some basic sword patterns; slash, block left, swing block right, thrust. You're holding the sword too tightly, Naruto."

* * *

Needless to say, Team seven was quite shocked when Naruto arrived thoroughly bruised and exhausted.

'So much about the glory of being a ninja…' he thought drily.

"So team, off to our first mission; whitewashing Mrs. Unako's fence."

Our poor blonde suppressed a groan; with it came an ingenious idea. Quietly, he lagged behind Sakura and Sasuke. Then he jumped into the trees, created a kage bushin to replace himself, and shushined back to his home.

'Ah, bless whoever came up with kage bushin.'

* * *

A couple of days later, the world found Naruto lazing on his back, staring out into the oriental garden and waterfall fishpond the oriental part of the house.

'Life as a genin really isn't that bad… ' he listened to the crickets and birds singing in the background.

Or course, at first the daily dual sword lessons and Kyuubi's training-from-hell rendered him immobile and panting for what seemed like an eternity. After his body adjusted to the stress, he became less exhausted each time he practiced; and he began to enjoy it after a while.

Beside him, Yokana materialized as a ghost-like woman in a deep violet colored kimono with swirls on in. Her jet black hair began to sway in the wind as she began to hum. Soon, Naruto fell into a deep sleep….

_Naruto dream/flashback_

_A couple of days after their first D-ranked mission, the team first encountered every genin or ex-genin's worst nightmare; Tora the cat._

_"Team seven; here is your next mission; rescue Tora the cat. She was last seen at a patch of wood land near the waterfall three miles from here."_

_Surprisingly, Kakashi paused in his reading and looked up, his single eye half lidded with a do-I-have-to look. _

_'That cat again? Either it's still living from my genin days, or the Fire Daimyo's wife really lacks imagination in names…'_

_With painfully innocent ignorance, the three genins left the building and toward the said patch of woods._

_"Emo in position A." _

_"Pinkie in position B"_

_"Swirl in position C"_

_"Scarecrow in position D; mission: capture Tora commence!"_

_Naruto once again lagged behind, not wanting to be clawed into ribbons. He eventually slowed so that he was right beside Kakashi, the one with the position farthest away from Tora._

_"Hm… quit slacking off, Naruto"_

_Said boy snorted. "That's rather ironic, especially coming from you. And I'm not slacking; I'm just not dumb enough to be clawed into ribbons willingly."_

_As usual, Kakashi's single eye crinkled in a smile._

_By the time the duo caught up to Sakura and Sasuke, both had numerous scratches on arm, leg, and in Sasuke's case, face._

_Backed off into a corner, Tora stood up on her hind legs, her jaw open in a snarl, showing dripping canines. Extremely sharp canines. Her eyes burned with a fire much like the ones from hell itself._

_Running through the best plan without exposing himself too much, Naruto created several normal clones as a distraction. Then he reached through his clone to poke Tora on one of her pressure points; watching as the cat slipped into a blissful sleep._

_'Thank goodness Kyuubi-sensei made me study human and animal pressure points…' _

_Over in Kumo, a humanoid giant nine-tailed fox sneezed._

_"Oh my precious Tora-channnn!" _

_'Ouch. That's got to hurt…' Team seven, for the first time, shared the same thought as they witnessed the torture of the bane of every genin team._

_Five minutes later, the Hokage unraveled the mission scroll labeled 'D' and took a glance at the letters._

_"Okay, Team Seven, your next mission is to…" he began_

_"no, No, NO!!" Sakura shouted, "I am NOT doing any of these dumb jobs anymore!!"_

_"Well, what do you think, Kakashi" In the background, Iruka started lecturing about missions._

_"I think they're ready." His voice was slightly muffled by the mask and the book that was in front of his face._

_"Fine. Iruka, call in Tazuna."_

_"A-rank …. Wha? Right away, Hokage-sama." A flustered Iruka left the room._

_A little over ten minutes later, Naruto's sensitive nose picked up the scent of alcohol. Thirty seconds later, a drunken old man waddled in and started throwing insults like candy._

_"An' yeh, little runts, protection, what a laugh!" _

_Glancing next to him, he saw that the royal-pain-in-the-rump was seething, and so is his loyal little lost puppy. _

_'Eh, he needs a lesson anyhow.'_

_Discreetly, he drew a tiny portion of his chakra and wrapped normal air around it to form an invisible senbon. Then he gave his chakra-senbon a lock-on target; the old drunk's sake bottle._

_Once the target was hit, the bottle shattered into hundreds of ceramic shards. Tazuna's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked from his hand to the pieces._

_Kakashi, who picked up Naruto's chakra signature from the impact, raised an eyebrow in silent question._

_In return Naruto shrugged slightly, as if to say 'he deserved it'_

_Even though he picked up the signature, Sarutobi decided to not do anything about it; he too, would have intervened if the blonde hadn't. Further, he knew the boy has been practicing his clan techniques, including elemental manipulation._

_A slight cough drew the Hokage's attention; it was Kakashi. _

_"Team seven, meet at the east entrance of Konoha tomorrow at six. Dismissed."_

_All three of the genin wasted no time and speed walked to the exit._

So there he is, lazing around his garden, all packed up and ready to go for the mission tomorrow.

After a couple more minutes of just plain relaxing, both the human and the sword decided to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning at 6

As always, Naruto was up and ready to go before any of his team would even wake up. Instead of keeping the old drunk company, he decided to go see if Hayate is on patrol.

To his surprise, he wasn't; so he decided to search for the chakra signature of his sick-but-not-really sensei. A few more minutes later, he ended up in front of a door at a shinobi apartment complex near the northern edge of town.

Naruto knocked, just to have it answered by a purple-haired kunoichi in ANBU gear.

"Er… Could you please tell Hayate-sensei that I'll be on a mission and probably won't be back until a couple days later?"

The girl nodded, and Naruto turned back from the doorway and began his trek back to the compound.

* * *

'Hey Kyuu-sensei, how is everything going?' Naruto asked out of the blue.

**"Bored, huh? I've got every scroll except for Mist's, where I'm heading. What about at your end?"**

'Okay. I'm going on a mission to Wave in about a couple of hours. Speaking of Wave, I heard that things were going pretty badly there, with a shipping tycoon in control.'

**"Take Yokana with you just in case anything happens."**

'I will. She's shrunk as a bracelet on my right wrist right now.'

Naruto, if you're really looking for something to do, I'll teach you another sword style; the dance of the dragon. 

'Really?' Naruto, being more mature than before, barely suppressed his excitement; this was one of the strongest dances ever discovered if mastered to the final stages.

Yes, but don't expect it to be easy. 

She sounded…smug? The mere thought only skimmed though his mind, but a feeling of doom that it brought lingered.

* * *

Yet again, Team Seven found Naruto leaning against a tree, the breath knocked out of him and purpling bruises littered like a patchwork quilt.

'What happened to you?' Sakura and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

Evidently, their expressions showed their thoughts, because Naruto just told them "Don't ask."

Kakashi, back from waking their drunken and sleeping client, smiled and started walking towards the port scheduled for their mission.

Following what was taught in the academy, Kakashi led the front, Sasuke on the right, Sakura on the left, and Naruto to hang back.

From his position, Naruto read Tazuna's body language, and concluded that he was hiding something.

'Sweating buckets, and we've only walked little more than ten steps. Tenseness around the shoulders… I don't even need the aura to tell me that he's trying hard to hide something; and failing miserably.'

True to his word, halfway to the port, Naruto spotted a puddle. In the middle of summer. When it hasn't rained since weeks ago.

'This is pathetic. At lease use a believable guise, like an animal corpse or something.'

A couple of steps later, two mist chuunin burst from the puddle, their claws and chains aimed at Tazuna.

A second turned into an hour. A minute turned into a day. Time slowed to a halt. A shriek sliced the air, along with numerous chains.

Kakashi is no more… or so they thought.

'Kawarimi… and a genjutsu to cover up the log. Hm… this could be useful in the future…' Naruto thought, while pretending to be gaping along with the genins and the client.

Wasting no time, both the chuunin rushed again towards Sakura.

'Crap!' fear paralyzed her, rooting her to the spot.

'I'm going to die…DIE!' She shut her eyes, waiting for the final blow… except none came.

In front of her stood Naruto; his hand was outstretched, palm an inch from the poisonous chain. Surprised, the chuunin exerted more force on the chain, but could not make contact. With a clench of the fist, air around the chuunin tightened, choking him. Then a slight flick to the right and the body flew into a tree and slid down to the ground.

'Amazing' the thought was shared by all the people who were present at the time.

'Elemental manipulation to this degree…' Kakashi watched from the bushes, knowing that Naruto probably already know about the kararimi.

"Sakura, face it. You. Are. Weak! Open your damn eyes! As much as I hate fan girls, I'm not heartless enough to let my own teammate die in front of me and do NOTHING!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke took advantage of shocked chuunin and neatly roasted him via giant fireball.

'He's right… would I betray my teammates for power?' Sasuke asked himself, disgust lining his every word. What repulsed him even more than the question was the answer; he would have done it if it meant killing his brother.

'He's right… I am weak' **'****So you're just going to do nothing about it?'**'You kidding me? It's too late for me to do anything. They're too far ahead…' **'You idiot! For someone so smart, you're an absolute moron!'**With that, the conversation ended between the two voices, with Inner Sakura refusing to talk to her.

Without speaking, Naruto walked forward, glancing at the direction of Kakashi's chakra signature.

"Wait, Naruto! Just who ARE you?" Sasuke asked, along with thousands of other questions unasked in his mind.

Said blonde stopped, turned around, and replied "You want to know, Sasuke? I'll tell you one day… but not now."

The dark-haired teen shivered not from the temperature, but from the boys gaze.

'Cold. Ice cold. This isn't the Naruto I know… This can't be Naruto…' unknowingly, Sakura also shared the same train of thought.

'His eyes are just like Itachis when he killed in ANBU.' The gray-haired jounin stepped out of the bushes and with a clasp on the shoulder each, mangaged to defrost all three of them from their stunned state. Without a single word, they followed Naruto, who was already far ahead.

Are you alright?

'Yeah, I'm fine, Yokana, just … I don't know… frustrated, maybe?' he replied, uncertainty lacing his voice.

* * *

Several miles from Wave, Kyuubi shuddered. 'I hope you're alright, kit.'

* * *

_Preview:_

_Naruto, watch out!_

"_Naruto, I want you to teach me."_

_Naruto flicked his chopsticks at Inari, and a ring of air spun around his neck, almost eager to crush it._

"_Naruto, I think you're ready for this."_

"_Alright sensei, why did you call me here?"_

"_Something's going to happen soon; I can feel it in my bones._

Translation:

Minato…. Port

Namikaze….wave wind

Ame….rain

Suna…sand

Kumo….cloud

Kiton: Saigo-No Genkaku Demonic style: Ultimate Illusion

Kiton: Akahoshi Engetsu Demonic Style: Red Star Crescent

Kage bushin…shadow clone

Genjutsu…illusion techniques

Yokana….midnight

Shinobi…ninja

Kunoichi…female ninja

Kawarimi….replacement technique

Chuunin….middle-ranked ninja

* * *

Mandy: Yes, I know, I took forever to write and upload such a measly chapter; ' but high school is more troublesome than I thought. And yes, I do know about the is/was grammar problem, but it's readable, and I'm juggling multiple languages and English isn't my native one. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts.

Note to readers: I might not update for a while, and I'm glad that this chapter is done; same goes to my other story, but rest assured that even if I take forever to update, I won't dicontinue them.

Characters:

Do you want Haku and/or Zabuza to live, or do you care?

Please review!


End file.
